User blog:Valentin girl/Geraldine and the Return of The Witch
Hey guys, Val here. Geraldine's sequel is finally here out with a trailer. It came on 24th of October or in Peru time, on Wednesday. And as we have all seen, the protagonist will have to go back to the Other World to save her friend and beat the witch one more time. So at the beginning, we see Gerdaline laying on the sofa, reading a book, while telling herself that its been a year after they returned to their house – they are staying now – and remembers the days of the previous house and the experiences she had there as well as missing Wybee. And I think she is meaning about the experiences she had with the people there, after the party and not in the Other World and the terryfing moments she got herself in. So then the doors open and in came Geraldine's parents, who then told Geraldine some sad news – Wybee has gone missing. His grandmother is worries, the police is trying to find him, but without any clue and to prove it, Mr. Johnson also gave her a Missing Poster that had Wybee's face, whole name and a number. But it is kinda wierd just by the number, as it doesn't say who's number it is. It can be from the police, it can be from Wybee's grandmother or who knows who else. After it, Geraldine asks her father, if she can help with the search and her father said no, as it is a bit too dangerous. So Geraldine thinks and asks him again, if she can go to Mrs.Lovat and keep her company. So as a father figure, he goes to the phone, enters the number and calls the old woman. Mrs. Lovat agrees to have the young girl in her house. Mr. Johnson then says to his daughter, that she can go but she has to promise to behave well, and she promised. Two hours later, both parents take Geraldine to Mrs. Lovat and leaves them alone. The old woman then said to the girl, that she can get comfortable and also to take some honey if she wants it. After it all, Geraldine gladly takes some things from the woman's household, that were just laying there, and as she sees the key near the telephone, she asks, what doors does the key opened as in a reply, the woman says, that it opens the front doors of where Geraldine and her parents lived. The young girl then asks, if she can borrow the key, and Mrs.Lovat said no, as it is uninhabited and it wouldn't be a great idea. Take her words, Geraldine, don't go inside the house because you don't know what you would might encounter. But as stuborn she is for a girl, she heads out and starts searching for clues. One of the biggest clues was, that she came back to the hole, climbs down to it and makes a shocking discovery. The key to the small door is not there! :O She could still see the hand crushed by the anvil, but now beside it was a small Wybee toy, while beneath it was a letter that was creepy enough. Gerdaline would then think, that the rats might have gone into the hole and take the keys. Which means… its not going to be good for anyone. As she continues the hunt, there were some things that were there before, in the same location, and some things that are new. Like a small hole which had a potential rabbit inside, that belonged to someone. We then encounter Luz Isabel, a Inkagame Winner who tells her, that her rabbit's gone missing. And after we retrieve it to her, by using Wbyee dool and turn it into a rabbit, she gave Gerdaline a short bamboo stick, that can also be used as a flute of some sort. So now Gerdaline has to poke some holes in it, and its good to go – which she taps honey on it, as the woodpecker near by flies down to it and pokes/eat the honey, making those holes she needed. Gerdaline then comes back to the old ladies house and asks her, if she would like to hear some relaxing music – which she nailed it as it sounds like the best relaxing music coming from YouTube. The old lady fell asleep and now Geraldine could take the key. She then heads back to the old house, and in further inspection, the house was very empty, some doors were closed, but one door was very much opened. It was the Small Doors that were opened widely. She then kneels down and starts entering. I have to admit, that what I really liked was the background music as it really had a Halloween vibe, and mostly that the game is having a sequel. What I don't like about it is the fact, that Inkagames wrote down that the game will be coming out on 31th October, on Halloween. Then they only have like a short week to make the whole game and then prepare themselfs fort he next game that will be BTS Saw Game and a trailer for Youtubers Saw Game 3. I just doubt it will come out on 31th October, probably because they will have still some things need fixing and operating to make it work. And if it is going to be less then a week, it also could mean that the game will be more shorter then the previous one. It might come somewhere in the start of November, but you never know. It is also quite interesting, the topic of Geraldine, and if she can become a recruiting member of Inkagames games and if her games would eventually continue. This was requested from a user on the Wiki and I said I will do it and give a try on breaking things up in a theory, if this would be the end of Geraldine or is it only her start to become one of the main characters. And I also have a question for you, my dear Inka Fans. What will you be for Halloween? Comment down and let me know. And as always, be safe and don't except candies from a person in a van. Byeee! Valentin girl (talk) 12:57, October 26, 2019 (UTC) Link of the gamer: AllGamesWorldHd ---- Hey guys, Val here. So the game came two weeks after the release of the trailer, exactly on the 5th of November. And yeah, like I said, the process of the whole will take a lot of time. Inkagames also thought that they would release exactly on 31th of October, right on Halloween, but could not. We all should know, that nothing goes exactly perfect when dealing with games, as they have a lot of things to make – from animation, programing, music, controls to testing if everything works fine. But right now, we are all excited that the game came. So after Geraldine goes in the Small Doors again, she comes out in a whole new world. She is still in the Other World, yet the Witch changed it all. Soon, after going around the new place, Geraldine meets a gardener who was sad, as by his words: needs to make a topiary of a kangaroo out of the remaining bush, but he never saw that creature and doesn't know what to do. And it is really interesting him saying this, as he has made various animal figures out of a bush, like a lion, a giraffe, an ostrich, a panda, a monkey, etc. An where did he saw them exactly? But in a mere of minutes Geraldine brings him a picture of a kangaroo and the gardener could finish his art and went away. She also had to defeat a freaking purple alien with four eyes! And you know what goes best with four eyes. FOUR COCONUTS! For each eye! And bam!, the alien is dead! Geraldine also had to use the correct code to get a key, via the tree with fingers showing numbers and the doors showing the solution, And before she would enter the gingerbread house, with the screaming gingerbread man or cookie, she had to toss him a letter that she wrote. SHUT UP! I'M COMING, JUST SHUT UP! And it worked. Soon, with the help of the cookie, they defeated the witch and the two went on with the adventure. The next stop was by the chess board, where Geraldine meets a tall man and asks him for a picture. Thus revealing a bit of a face from that person. And as she knew that it was a trap, she made a trap by herself. So when the gentelman goes one step back and falls into the crate – which also revealing three short elves – they knew that they fell into her trap that was not their plan at all. And their plan was foiled by the girls plan, and the trap was activated, and their trap was no where to be seen and they failed. Which lead them to suffocate in the crate and they died. Lol, no they didn't. I think…. >.> Geraldine then goes past the Cat that was turned to stone and goes to the place where is Mr. Buro Cracy. I see what you did there, Inkagames. Very clever. So the man gave her a task, that she accepted, to remember in which drawer he will appear – which were 16 of them – in the right order one at a time and if she does well, he will give her valuable information. And the first time was a total bust as it was SOO MUCH TO REMEMBER! So it took me four times to make it, and having an easy one at that time (hehehehe). And that valuable information that Geraldine got was the exact plan on which position does each animal figure go. Andi f she did that exact, she got a pumpkin. Happy Halloween! Then she came to the baseball field and had to make a plan to win the game, so she poured some glue on the sons glove, so when the game began and the father toss his son towards the ball, the son could not get the ball from his glove and tosses it whole to his dad and the game ends as Gerdaline ran the whole field. You're out! The next place was at the witches castle. Wow, she really wanted a grand ending when she made the castle for the finall boss fight. After the crow flew away and the stone gargoyle went bye-bye she comes to the hallway. And you always know when the witch makes the castle, you just look at the floors and you instantly know. She then had to defeat her Other-self and a knight in a painting. Gerdaline would make another plan for another knight, that was real, which it then slipped on the banana peel and falls into the weel – and had to close the weel as the knight were the rats contoling it! Gerdaline then finds a hand that was strongly holding a scepter, and what could she possibly do? Oh I know! Tickle tickle! And the hand releases the scepter! Ta-da! The next villain was a purple octopuss, which she threw an electric eel at it and it did the job. Another mistery was to unlock a puzzle on the wall; and by doing it correctly, a bit of the wall opens revealing a key that was for the treasure chest and when she opens it, she founds the Eyes of the Ghosts! O.O And as she has the scepter, she can free the Cat! OoO Now as she had what she needed, she unlocks the giant spider-like doors and finds Wybee in the weeb with a rug covering his mouth. As she puts the rug down, Wybee tells her to flee as this was the witches trap! And then she comes! Half of her body was exactly the same as she turned in the first game, while the other half was the spider body. Then Geraldine made the ultimate descision: she releases the Cat at Wybee, so he can save him, and then both of them go after the Witch. Still she was slightly overpowering them, and Gerladine sends the Ghosts at her so they hold her still. The last thing she did was cast the scepter at her, turning her into stone! And to make sure the Witch will never come back again, she breaks the scepter in half, leaving the old hag in a stone figure. And a while later, Wybee was again reunited with his grandmother and they made an emotional hug. Almost sheed a tear then. And that is when the game ends. Ah a wonderfull game! Very good for a Halloween game. It was not as the first game with coming into the same Other World, but was changed as well as new characters. With that, that it was a short game and not soo long as the first one – which I like. Did you guys liked it? Comment below and let me know which part was your favorite! And as always, be happy and stay polite. Valentin girl (talk) 19:45, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts